1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to controlling a user interface of an electronic device, which has a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for controlling a user interface of an electronic device having a display are known, which include providing a touch panel and a proximity sensor together with the display, switching display content of the display to a user's operation accepting screen when the proximity sensor detects proximity of the user's hand to the display, and subsequently accepting the user's operation with respect to the screen using the touch panel (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-216888).
According to the above-described technique, the proximity sensor is used only to detect proximity of a user's hand to the display, and therefore an input device, such as a touch panel, must be provided at all times to accept a user's operation. However, if the proximity sensor can also be used to accept various user's operations, it is possible to provide additional features.